The status of specific serotonin receptor subtypes in psychiatric disorders may be longitudinally assessed by determining the hormone response following administration of MK-212 to psychiatric patients. Functional antagonism of the MK-212-indirect hormone responses may better determine the mechanism of this agent and the function of serotonin receptor mechanisms in mental disease.